The Other Kuran
by newzealand gurl
Summary: A new boy has arrived at Cross Academy and has left many intrigued about who he is and where he came from. For some reason he has animosity towards Kaname and is very distant around Yuki. Who is he, and why does he look exactly like a male version of the late Juuri Kuran? ;) Imagine that Kokuyo (Cover pic) Looks more like Juuri please :)
1. Chapter 1

~Flashback 1 Start~

"Kaname nii-chan!" _A young boy with dark brown hair and red wine eyes looked up from his book, to look at the little boy with near black hair and crimson eyes. _"Yes Kokuyo? What is it?" "Will you play with me?" _The older of the two looked down at his younger sibling, feeling bad for what he was about to say when he saw the hopeful look in those crimson eyes. _"I'm sorry Kokuyo, I can't. I'm going to read to Yuki again." _Kokuyo scowled at the thought of his younger twin, but stopped when he saw the stern look in Kaname's eyes. Sighing, Kaname gently picked his little brother up and sat him on his lap. _"Kokuyo, why are you so annoyed about Yuki?" _He questioned as he looked into his sibling's blood red eyes. Pouting slightly, Kokuyo picked at his shirt and replied, _"Because." _Raising an eyebrow, Kaname questioned the small boy further and was surprised by the answer._ "Because nii-chan, Yuki is stealing you, kaa-san and tou-san away!" _As he explained his reason, Kokuyo's eyes began to tear up as he sniffled. _"When I try to get their attention, they tell me, 'Not now Kokuyo, we're busy with Yuki!' " _The tears began to fall from his crimson eyes and down his porcelain cheeks, as he turned his face away from Kaname's view. Kaname embraced the small boy tightly in his arms and whispered,_ "You should have told me earlier that you were sad, Kokuyo." _Raising his hand and gently wiping away the tears, Kaname stared into the bright red eyes of his brother and smiled softly._ "I promise, that I will never leave you or make you feel alone. And I will always be there to make you happy again. Ok?"

_Kokuyo stared at him for a moment or two, before tackling him out of his chair in a large hug._ "Thank you so much nii-chan! I promise that I will be by your side when you need it and love you even when I have a reason not to!" _Kokuyo exclaimed happily and nuzzled his head into Kaname's chest, smiling happily. Chuckling, Kaname stroked his brother's hair and stated, _"I'm sure you will Kokuyo. I'm sure you will."_  
_

~Flashback 1 End~

Bright red eyes were opened and full of anger, betrayal and unshed tears. "Dammit." The young man snarled out, wiping his eyes in clear anger. Taking a deep breath in and out, the young man brushed his messy, curly near black hair from his eyes. Smiling a bitter smile, the young man laughed and inwardly winced at the cold, emotionless noise it came out as. '_Well nii-chan. Since YOU didn't keep you're promise, it means that I don't have to keep mine.' _He thought darkly, as his new school came into view. "Oh yes." He drawled out, his eyes blazing with vengeance. "I wonder how surprised you will be when you see me again, _KANAME_. And see what you did to your little brother, Kokuyo Kuran." He whispered as the car stopped in front of the gates. The driver stepped out, opened the door and announced, "Kokuyo-san. We have arrived." Smiling softly, Kokuyo thanked him and stood out of the car and into the sun, staring at his new home. Smirking as he grasped his luggage, he walked through the gates and headed straight to the headmaster's home. _'This year will be an interesting one. I can feel it.' _He mentally whispered to himself, as the wind blew around him.

_**Sorry if it's crappy xC I hope that you like the idea though :D I've been wanting to write this for a while now and I hope that it's fine. Please R&amp;R, maybe fav if you want, and send me some suggestions if you think that it could be better. That would be a HUGE help for me xD I will explain Kokuyo more better in later chapters and why he wants vengeance against Kaname. Oh, and if you guys are wondering about his name, it means 'Black Night'. :)**_

_**Kind Regards And Wishes **_

_**Newzealandgurl ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_No Ones P.O.V _

"Zero, Yuki. A new student is arriving today." The pair looked at their adoptive father in surprise. It had been a very long time since a new student had come to the school. "Um, Headmaster?" Yuki asked, causing the man to perk up happily. "Yes my adorable daughter?" He replied in his usual chipper tone, causing an irk mark to appear on Zero's head. "Is the new student a human or..." Yuki glanced towards Zero, whose stare turned icy at the thought of what the student could be. "A vampire?" The headmaster's happy-go-lucky expression quickly turned serious at his adoptive daughter's question, shocking the two teenagers, "He is a human. However, he is also a vampire." Noticing their confused expressions, he sighed and gestured for them to sit down in front of his desk. Once they were seated, he began to explain the mysterious new student.

"His name," His rather dramatic pause caused Zero to roll his eyes, as Yuki held her breath at the suspense. "Is Kokuyo Kuran." The two's eyes widened, before Zero shot up to his feet and shouted at the headmaster. "That can't be possible! You AND Kuran told us that his family was dead!" Holding his hand up, clearly gesturing for Zero to be silent, the headmaster began to speak again. "It seems that Kokuyo had managed to escape from the murderers, however, he didn't leave as a vampire. Somehow, he became human yet retained his vampiric abilities." "Which dorm will he be staying-," "Does he still drink blood!" Zero demanded, standing up once more and was answered with a disapproving glare. "I don't need to. I can drink blood or eat human food." A soft voice answered from the room's entrance, causing the room's inhabitants to turn towards it. Standing in the doorway, was a young man with dark brown, near black, curly and messy hair and porcelain skin. His flawless skin tone made his bright crimson eyes stand out and shine with a supernatural light. All in all, he definitely had the unnatural beauty of a vampire, maybe more. But for some reason, the young man looked exactly like Yuki! _'So this,' _The headmaster thought, gazing at the young man before him with wonder. '_Is Kokuyo Kuran.' _

Zero was the first one to snap out of his trance and snarled, glaring daggers at Kokuyo. "Who the hell are you! And why do you look like Yuki!" Glancing disinterestedly at Yuki, Kokuyo turned his crimson gaze onto the enraged teen and grinned, revealing slightly sharp canines. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your headmaster already told you, Kiryu." Smirking at the older boy's flabbergasted gaze, he sauntered closer to him and purred into his ear. "I'm Kokuyo Kuran, pretty boy. Just so you know, you might be screaming my name soon enough." Winking flirtatiously, his hand gently smacked Zero's behind and laughed when the boy's face turned redder than a fire truck. Clearing his throat, the headmaster sent a warning glance towards the pureblood-turned-human, desperately holding in his laughter at his son's reaction. "Wh-What the hell was that for!" Zero exclaimed, after his face cooled down slightly. "Well if you must know, I don't like just boy's. I would have gone after her if she didn't look so much like me." Kokuyo stated, his expression now bored and disinterested. Zero glared at him and opened his mouth to reply, when the headmaster interrupted. "Well, why don't we give Kokuyo a chance to decide which dorm he will be staying in, hm?" Still glaring at the younger and shorter boy, Zero grudgingly sat down in his seat once more. "Now Kokuyo." Said boy looked towards the headmaster as he continued, "Do you wish to be in the Day Class, or the Night Class?" Kokuyo hesitated for a moment before answering, "I would like to be in the Day Class please."

Brushing some invisible lint from his new uniform, Kokuyo walked with Yuki and Zero towards the gates of The Moon Dormitory to keep away the fan-girls. "So, as a prefect what duties are there?" Kokuyo asked Zero, adjusting the band on his arm and smirked when he saw Zero look away from him blushing. "We need to patrol the school at night, make sure the girls don't get near the night class and a lot of other things." Yuki answered, smiling at the slightly older boy and was given a small one in return. "Thank you Yuki." Kokuyo replied softly, smiling gently at the girl. _'Even though nii-san left me alone for her... She's my twin. I can't bring myself to hate her for our brother's choice.' _

Once they reached the gates, Kokuyo was slightly overwhelmed by screams and squeals echoing through the air, from the girls swarming around the main gate. "Be careful." Jumping slightly, Kokuyo glanced up to see a smirking Zero, who added, "They smell fear." Before moving away to get the girls away from the gate. Pouting slightly, Kokuyo began to try and herd the girls to the sides of the footpath, when he heard Yuki shout out in pain. Turning around quickly, Kokuyo rushed to where he heard the pained shout and gently pulled Yuki up from the ground. "Are you alright, Yuki?" He asked worriedly, checking the girl over and sighed in relief when she assured him she was fine. Turning his gaze towards the girls, he narrowed his eyes and snarled out, "OI!" Jumping in surprise, all the girls turned towards him and began to whisper about him. Rolling his eyes, he grasped Yuki and pulled her towards him, shouting, "You should be ashamed of yourselves! This girl right here is trying to make sure that none of you hurt yourselves, yet you hurt her and act carefree about it!" The girls and Night Class stared at him in shock, while Zero stared at him, begrudgingly impressed.

"NOW HURRY THE FUCK UP AND GET INTO TWO GODDAMN LINES!" He snarled out, causing the girls to quickly obey his order and line up neatly on the sides of the pathway. Huffing slightly, Kokuyo turned back to Yuki and asked her, "Are you sure you're okay?" Nodding quickly, Yuki began to compliment him for his work, only to be ignored as he began to walk away from her. "You there. Stop." A familiar voice echoed, causing Kokuyo's eyes to widen in shock and his body to freeze on the spot. "Why are you ignoring her compliments? You just helped her, yet you brush her off like she's nothing." Turning his head slightly, Kokuyo glanced over his shoulder and grinned viciously when he realised who was questioning him. "You did the same to me a long time ago, Kaname nii-san." Kokuyo's tone became mocking when he turned back around to face them, his slightly long bangs shadowing his face. "I thought that you would have recognised me by now. Well I shouldn't be surprised." Flipping his bangs from his face, his crimson eyes filled with anger and hatred when they locked with shocked, red wine ones. "After all. You broke you're promise. So you shouldn't have cared about what happened to me." He spat out, before turning away and storming off. Kaname just stood there, staring after his little brother, who he thought to be dead. "Kuran, what's wrong?" Zero mocked, smirking at the pureblood and ignoring the glares from the Night Class students. "Didn't know you're little brother was here?" Yuki smacked his arm, glaring at him before apologising to Kaname. Instead of replying, Kaname walked away, his eyes glazed over as he began to walk to class.

_**There :) please R&amp;R and tell me if you want it written differently. I will go into Kaname's reaction better in the next chapter.**  
_

_**Kind Regards/Wishes**_

_**Newzealandgurl :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kaname's P.O.V _

"Kaname-Sama? Are you alright?" Glancing up at Takuma, I smiled tiredly and replied, "I'm fine Takuma. Just a bit shocked." He sighed and nodded in understanding. He turned his gaze towards the window and stared out at the Sun Dorms. "It's been such a long time... Hasn't it Kaname?" He asked, glancing back towards me, watching for my reaction. "To be honest Takuma... I want to be alone right now." I stated, ignoring his previous question. Nodding his head, Takuma walked back to his desk and sat down as the lesson began. I ran my fingers through my hair with a sigh, looking down at my desk. I closed my eyes and immediately saw the betrayal, anger and hatred in Kokuyo's crimson eyes, the image burned into my mind. It felt like it was only yesterday when I saw those eyes looking at me with adoration and childlike innocence. Now they stared at me with bitterness, sadness and a dark, deep rooted rage.

Sighing once more, I turned my head and stared out to the Sun Dorms. "Oh Kokuyo..." I murmured, my gaze never leaving the Sun Dorms. Closing my eyes, I felt my heart clench as his voice echoed through my mind. _'After all. You broke your promise. So you shouldn't have cared about what happened to me.' _Clenching my fist, I opened my eyes and noticed that Aido and Akatsuki were missing. Standing abruptly, I ignored the question's thrown my way as I slammed the door behind me. "How could you think I didn't care." I snarled under my breath, glaring at the Sun Dorms and swiftly began to walk, trying to pinpoint Hanabusa and Akatsuki's location. 'Maybe we should teach little brother what happens when we are angry...' My caged beast whispered, leering at the image it gave me as I tensed at the sight of Kokuyo trapped beneath me, glaring defiantly up at me.

Shaking my head, I ignored my beast's protests as I continued down the pathway and immediately stopped as the scent of blood filled the air. Tilting my head back, I sniffed the air a few times and my eyes widened when I realised who's scent it was. It smelt like Jasmine and a dense forest that had just experienced rain. This scent...

Was _Kokuyo's..._

**_Sooo sorry this chapter is short _ Dx I'm busy with my other stories and can't think of anything else to write for this one. But please still R&amp;R :)_**

**_Kind Regards And Wishes,_**

**_Newzealandgurl_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kokuyo's P.O.V _

Glaring down at the ground, I walked around the Sun Dorms and checked everywhere to see if anyone had gotten outside. Sighing, I began to slow down in front of the fountain and stared at my reflection in the water. 'I look like mom...' I thought, smiling sadly as my reflection rippled away. Turning away, my eyes widened when I smelt the scent on the air. _BLOOD. _Quickly beginning to run, I rushed to where the scent was coming from and ignored Yuki's questions as I ran past her. Once I had reached my destination, I felt anger build up in my system when the two girls squeaked in surprise at my sudden appearance. "What the hell do you think your doing!" I shouted angrily, grabbing their arms and yanking them up, before freezing when I saw one of the girls was bleeding. Ignoring their protests, I began to push them back towards the dorms, exclaiming, "Get back inside now, before-" "Before what, Mr. disciplinary committee?" Swiftly pushing the girls behind me, I pulled out my two katana's and held them out in front of me, barely missing Aido Hanabusa's throat.

"Wahhh!" One of the girls exclaimed, stars sparkling in her awestruck eyes, causing me to roll my eyes. "It's Idol!" Clenching my teeth, I pressed the tip of my katana to his throat, causing a bead of blood to well up and drip onto the ground beneath him. "Get back to your dorm. NOW." I stated lowly, my eyes beginning to burn as I felt anger well up in my body at Aido's smug look. Suddenly, my arms were grabbed and held behind my back, causing me to snarl and thrash violently as the two girls looked on in shock and growing fear. "AKATSUKI!" I shouted, craning my head to stare into his bored eyes with complete anger. Smirking, Aido stepped forward and reached out to grab my throat. Suddenly, he froze and sniffed the air, his eyes becoming a blood red. Feeling a throb in my hand, my eyes widened as I glanced down and saw blood dripping down onto the concrete... _MY _blood.

'Shit.' I growled mentally, beginning to struggle even harder and bit back a cry of pain as Akatsuki tightened his grip on my arms. "Such an alluring scent," Tensing, I looked up at Aido who was staring down at my hand, watching as fangs slid out from his gums. "I wonder if it would taste as good as it smells." He added, reaching down and grabbing my clenched hand. Before he could wrench it open, I quickly slid my arms out from Akatsuki's hold, and punched Aido across the cheek causing the girls to call out in indignation. "Over my dead body!" I spat, growling as Akatsuki grabbed me once again and tightened his grip, causing me to wince. Looking at me with barely concealed anger, Aido snarled, purposely showing his sharp fangs as he moved closer, stating, "That can be arranged." Before moving forward quickly and sinking his teeth into my neck.

_No Ones P.O.V _

"ZERO!" Said male turned to Yuki, his eyes widening at her frantic expression. Turning to face her as she reached him, Zero hurriedly asked, "What's wrong Yuki?" Panting, she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with fear as she exclaimed, "Kokuyo is being attacked!" Tensing, Zero whispered, "Lead the way." Before chasing after her as she ran back to where Kokuyo was being attacked. Feeling fear and worry build up inside him, Zero thought in confusion, 'Why do I feel like this?' He shouldn't be caring for someone he had just met, let alone a strange human/vampire, whichever one he was. But for some reason, he felt a strange connection to the crimson eyed male. "Hang on Kokuyo, we're coming." Zero stated quietly, as he followed after a frantic Yuki.

_Kaname's P.O.V _

Running as fast as I could, I instantly thought the worst. Could see Kokuyo bleeding out on the ground, staring up at me with his eyes full of hatred. _'You promised. You didn't make me feel happy, loved and you left me ALONE. I HATE you, Kaname...' _Shaking my head, I ran faster, trying to get the image and whispered, hateful words out of my mind. 'I won't leave you alone this time Kokuyo,' I thought, as the scent of his blood become stronger and more intoxicating, causing my eyes to burn red and my fangs to slide from my gums. "Not this time." I stated, as I finally reached my destination, clenching my fist's at the enraging sight before me.

_**Hi guys :D so sorry I took so long :/ I had to study for exams and stuff, plus i've been really busy hanging out with my family, as I spend way to much time in my room xD I hope you guys like this chapter, and I promise, I will make the next one ASAP :) Hope you guys like it!  
**_

**_Best Wishes_****_,_**

**_Newzealandgurl_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Kaname's P.O.V _

Hanabusa was drinking from Kokuyo. _MY _Kokuyo. Clenching my teeth and fists, I tensed as my inner beast snarled in rage. _'HOW DARE HE TOUCH WHAT IS OURS!' _It screeched, slamming against bars of its cage inside me, causing me to grit my teeth as my eyes began to glow a pure bloody red while my mouth drew back in a snarl. "Hanabusa." I stated coldly, stepping out from the shadows and grinned mentally in pleasure as Hanabusa froze and turned around slowly, his lips stained with blood and his eyes wide with fear. "K-Kaname-Sama," He stuttered, taking a step towards me but quickly stepped back at the sight of my rage filled eyes. "Akatsuki," I stated, not needing to look over at him to see his eyes fill with fear. "Let go of him." I added, turning to glare straight at him in a deadly manner and preened in satisfaction as he began to fidget in anxiety. "NOW." I snarled, stepping towards him and watched as he quickly let go of Kokuyo, scowling at the frightened male before quickly moving to Kokuyo's side.

"Kokuyo, look at me." I hurriedly stated, feeling frustration build up inside me as he stared at the ground, refusing to meet my stare as his blood dripped onto the ground. Finally having enough, I grabbed his chin and tilted his head up forcefully and stared into his crimson eyes, stating, "LOOK at me." Tilting his head to the side, I studied the bite marks and swallowed heavily to control my anger. The marks were messy, sloppy. It was clear that Hanabusa wanted Kokuyo to be in pain and suffer as he drank from him. Watching the area around the marks become an angry shade of red, I clenched my jaw and stood up from my crouched position and swiftly walked to Hanabusa. Raising my hand, I brought it down heavily across his cheek and felt my inner monster purr in satisfaction as a cut appeared on Hanabusa's cheek.

Nodding at his fear and shocked filled expression, I turned back to Kokuyo, who was staring up at me in slight confusion. Rushing back to his side, I stared into his questioning eyes and tensed as I realised what he was asking. '_Why do you care now?' _Taking a deep breath, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the bite, growling when Kokuyo flinched and tried to shift away. "Wh-What are you-" Kokuyo exclaimed before stiffening when I ran my tongue over the wound, and let out a small moan, causing me to smirk slightly and groaned at the taste of his blood. The fresh, tangy taste was exquisitely overloading my tastebuds and before I could stop myself, I sucked harshly on the wound and groaned when Kokuyo arched against me, gasping. Feeling the wounds close over, I pulled away reluctantly and stared into Kokuyo's disbelieving eyes.

Before I could speak, something whistled through the air and landed right next to my foot. Glancing over my shoulder, I scowled in distaste as I spotted silver hair and cold violet eyes, staring at me with hatred. "Would you mind putting that away?" I drawled, standing up and turned to see Kiryuu staring at me with anger and disgust, before turning his gaze to a flushed Kokuyo. "What did you do to him?" Zero demanded, stepping forward, keeping his accursed gun trained on me as I sighed in distaste and turned to glare at Hanabusa in a deadly manner. "Touch him like that again Hanabusa, and you will die." I snarled, smirking inwardly at how pale Hanabusa's face became at my threat. Turning back to Zero, I calmly replied, "Hanabusa attacked my brother. I was closing his wounds. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would appreciate it if you lowered that gun of yours." Glaring at me, Zero reluctantly lowered his gun before moving towards Kokuyo, helping him up from the ground. Biting back a growl, I grabbed Akatsuki and Hanabusa arms and pushed them in the direction of our dorms. "You two will be severely punished for your actions tonight." I hissed, before turning to look back at a dazed Kokuyo and an annoyed Zero. Nodding stiffly at them, I began to walk back to the Night Dorms only to stop when Kokuyo called out to me.

_Kokuyo's P.O.V _

"Thanks Zero." I muttered, smiling tightly at the taller young man, who nodded in return before stepping forward to stare at Kaname. "Why?" I called out to him, causing my brother to stop and glance over his shoulder at me. Smiling softly, he replied, "Because." With that said, he continued to walk, leaving me behind feeling frustrated and annoyed at his lack of a proper answer. Suddenly feeling a rush of fatigue, I leaned into Zero and began to breathe deeply, swaying slightly. Noticing my sudden change of behaviour, Zero looked to Yuki, who just arrived, and nodded, before picking me up in bridal style and rushing me to the infirmary. Staring up at his determined face, I felt my eyelids flutter a few times before closing. Sighing, I let the fatigue take over and allowed myself to be swallowed up by darkness...

_**Sooooo sorry I took so long to write this chapter D: I had a HUGE case of writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if its a bit short :/  
****Please R&amp;R :)  
****Kind regards and wishes,**_  
_**Newzealandgurl**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kokuyo's P.O.V**_

_I was sinking. I have no idea how long I've been in this darkness, my body heavy as I continued to fall further and further in the this abyss. Occasional voices either shouted of murmured as my mind drifted lucidly through near consciousness and the pitch black confines of my mind. Somehow, through the numbness that plagued my body, I could feel a strange brush of heat against my skin every once in a while. Immediately after the warmth had draped and settled into my flesh, a rush of cold curled over my skin and sent goosebumps along skin as it overtook my body. In my muddled thoughts, a fear induced paranoia began to take hold and overwhelmed my clouded mind._

_'Am I... **Dead**?' _

_The words bounced through my mind, echoing and repeating rapidly in whispers as I felt myself shudder under the increasing pressure my anxieties placed on my thoughts. 'What happened? Why am I unconscious in the first place?' I continued to question, trying to curl in on myself as the whispers suddenly began to increase in volume. **"dEaD, aM i..?" "whAt hAppEneD?" "..UnConScIous..."** Similar whispers began to grow louder and louder as I felt invisible hands pull and tug on my limbs, struggling to get a good hold on me as I tried to pull away from their touch. "No..." I gurgled, gritting my teeth as I tried to move my heavy limbs. It was almost as if I was drugged, or hungover. 'I bloody hope I'm not hungover.' I vaguely thought, before gasping when my arms were pinned down by an unseen force. I began to struggle, thrashing as I tried to pull away from the tight grip on my forearms as I felt a sharp stab against the skin of my shoulder. I cried out as it pushed further and further into my skin, bucking about in desperation before I suddenly fell back into darkness that had consumed me before. Everything was silent as I plunged into the shade, it's inky folds enveloping me as I was pulled in deeper than I ever had been before._

_After what seemed like hours, I finally began to stop from falling further into the shadows. I let out a breath, forcing myself to calm down as the cold flush of air began to curl against my skin once more. I could vaguely register the annoyance and confusion welling up within me as my mind sluggishly tried to make sense of my predicament. Images flashed through my muddled thoughts, a few in particular catching my attention. "Hanabusa..." I whispered, feeling my neck pulse. 'Bastard bit me.' I thought in annoyance, feeling aggravated at being caught off guard by the vampire. "I'll get him back for that." I muttered in resolve, smirking as I imagined him squealing in terror. Letting a chuckle fall from my lips, I closed my eyes and let myself continue to drift through the darkness. The silence was surprisingly rather comforting, despite the crushing weight it also carried within it. My brow furrowed as I felt something graze my skin, my mind trying to groggily work out what was running along my flesh._

_Suddenly, it was almost as if something was clutching at my throat. I gasped, startled, arching my back as I choked a little from the grip. It burned and froze my skin with its crushing grasp, causing me to grit my teeth and cry out lightly when its grip tightened. **"YoU aRE mINe."** A disembodied voice growled, sharp teeth nipping at my ear and drawing blood. I gasped, arching my back lightly when a hand trailed down my flesh. Biting my lip, I clenched my eyes shut when the tear of fabric rang in the air and grasped the hand pressed to my throat when I felt hot breath ghosting my cheek. A dark chuckle filled the darkness as I opened my eyes to stare up at a dark figure, my gaze locking with a pair of burning red eyes. **"MY, mY. sO… RESPONSIVE…"** The voice hissed out, the red eyes narrowing as a shark like grin appeared on the figure's face.I opened my mouth to protest before throwing my head back with a gasp, my eyes wide as a wet tongue slid up my neck. My grip tightened on the hand against my throat as a whimper left my lips, causing sharp teeth to sink into the skin of my shoulder. I cried out, tears welling up in my eyes as the bite throbbed painfully. Gritting my teeth when the tongue probed the wound, I began to thrash about and bucked my hips in an attempt to knock the figure off balance. This instead caused it to press down harder, their fingers digging into the soft skin of my throat and causing me to choke for air. **"TsK tSk, mY dEaR."** The figure sighed mockingly, reaching up with its free hand to press down on the wound as I clawed at the hand grasping my airway. I felt the figure shift above me, leaning in to whisper in my ear. **"I'lL bE sUre tO teAcH yOu hoW tO beHavE lAtEr."** I felt hot tears drip from my eyes as I continued to choke, my vision growing darker as my hands began to slow in their assault of the figure's tightly clasped fingers. Feeling my hands fall, I closed my eyes in defeat as a pair of soft lips pressed tenderly against mine and gentle fingers brushed through my hair.** "**_**_BeAuTifuL…"_**

Hey guys :)  
I am incredibly sorry that I took so long to write this chapter and I apologise that it isn't too long and that it may not be as well written as my other chapters :( I will try my best to produce a longer chapter for my next update and I hope you can forgive me for taking so damn long to get myself together. I hope you do enjoy this chapter :) Please R&amp;R!

Kind regards and wishes,  
Newzealandgurl


End file.
